


Old Fashioned

by akwardcadabra



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: A little, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dialogue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foreplay, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Internal Monologue, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Louis' POV, M/M, No Sex, POV First Person, Stockings, This Is Up So Late, day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: “Where you got those female stocking from centuries ago, I won’t even question.” I joked. “I know you have your ways. And I’ve learned to not ask you questions I don’t want the answer to."





	Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don’t own any of the characters in this story, nor the stories they are from. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize that I uploaded it so late. There's been a lot going on right now and I really didn't have much time. There's still another prompt coming up. I'm sorry that this is kind of angsty. There will be even sadder things coming for Louis.  
> Enjoy.

Time and time again Lestat had tried to gain my attention today. It had started with sitting next to me and endlessly talking to me to taking my book straight from my hands and demanding me to talk to him.

But eventually, he had given up and left me to my reading. I had been reading for a few hours now. Lately, I had been able to browse a few bookstores, because the sun was disappearing sooner. It was a sign of the nearing winter but it gave me the opportunity to find an antique bookstore and a new book to read.

When I heard the door creak open, I ignored it at first. Even as Lestat called my name I kept reading. Armand had once said I had a natural talent in ignoring Lestat’s need for attention at times when he really did not need it.

“Louis.” He whispered, coming closer. I kept my eyes focused on the book but decided to answer. 

“Yes, Lestat? What do you need?” 

“Won’t you look at me?” He purred and I felt the couch shift as he sat down on it.

“I’m reading.” Lestat was always a tease and today, I had the chance to pay him back a little since he really wanted my attention. “Why would I look up?”

I heard him huff in frustration before he inched closer and started to twirl a strand of my hair around his finger. It was then that I realized, I had read the same sentence five times already. Still, I acted as though I was reading, moving my eyes from side to side without paying much attention to the actual plot.

“Louis.” He nagged on. “Stop ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you, Lestat. If I was ignoring you, I wouldn’t answer you.” I explained calmly and he groaned in annoyance as he let his chin fall onto my shoulder.

“I wanted to surprise you with something but you won’t see it if you don’t look up.” He complained and I heaved a sigh.

Slowly, I closed the book and put it down on my lap, without looking up. He sat back in his heels –I saw the movement out of the corner of my eye. When I had finally put the book down, I held up a finger to direct him to wait before I tied back my hair in a low ponytail.

“Louis, don’t be like that.” He complained and finally I looked up, just to be baffled by what I was seeing.

Lestat was sitting next to me wearing nothing but an old frock coat; a blue one, tailored to fit him perfectly and embroidered with the prettiest golden flowers. He combined it with an old white undershirt and the thing that really caught my attention –stockings. He was wearing light blue stockings that reached up over his knees where they were fastened by two garters.

He looked mesmerizing and I couldn’t help but eye him a few times to which he smiled, enjoying my attention. Lestat then moved into my lap, his legs on either side of me before he looked me in the eyes.

“Do I have your attention now?”

I sighed but smiled gently nonetheless. “My undivided attention. You’ve succeeded in distracting me from my reading yet again. I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

“Incredibly so.” He gave me a full-toothed grin and then inched closer. “What are you going to do now? Do you like what I’m wearing?”

“Very much.” I admitted before bringing my hands up to his sides. He shivered when I moved them upwards to shed off the frock coat and I seized the opportunity to be in charge this time. “You really do like my attention, I see.”

He nodded quickly, moving his arms back so I could slide off the coat. “I figured you might like this.”

“Where you got those female stockings from centuries ago, I won’t even question.” I joked. “I know you have your ways. And I’ve learned to not ask you questions I don’t want the answer to. But now I suggest, I pay a little bit of attention to you.”

“Yes.” He all but hissed in excitement and began to kiss my neck. “You like these stockings?”

“They really accentuate your physique, if that’s what you mean.” I teased and I could tell that he was rolling his eyes.

“No, I mean if you like them in a more sensual setting, Louis.” With that, he began to lightly nibble at my neck. “You really seem to like them.”

I sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple, before tightening my grip in his hips. “Yes, I do. They remind me of times long pass but not necessarily bad times. It has a domestic air to it that you wear them.”

“You and your priced domesticity.” Lestat began to tease me now. “I wonder what your reaction would be like if I came in here, dressed in an old dress, complete with stockings and a corset.”

My teeth graced my lip as I bit it lightly. “I bet you would look ravishing. But it’s not the feminine look that I like about them. They remind me of the time I spend shortly before you turned me when I had a family.”

“You have a family.” He sounded irritated now, almost hurt. “Am I not family to you? You do have people that care for you and if you would just stop lamenting about your sad life for a minute and look around you would realize that.”

The blond leaned back and let himself fall onto my thighs with a sigh. He seemed genuinely irritated by my statement and I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. We had managed to be like a family lately –all be it not an entirely functional and normal one. Perhaps it was what he saw us as or perhaps he was simply frustrated that I interrupted this sensual experience to talk about my past. Either way, I didn’t want to see him upset tonight.

“Of course, I realize it.” I explained. “Have you never thought back to your past when something reminds you of it?”

“I fail to see how my past is important right now. I am trying to give you what you need and I’m really trying my best at giving you at least a little sense of domesticity. But you don’t seem to see or appreciate any of my efforts.” With that, he put his hands on mine in order to loosen them from his waist. “You most likely want to be alone right now. I’ll leave you to your reading.”

Now he seemed genuinely upset about my words. I shouldn’t have talked about my past and I should definitely not talked about his past. He did try to make us feel domestic; as domestic as two vampires could be. 

“Lestat, wait. Don’t get up.” I put a hand to his cheek and looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry. You do try. Sometimes I get nostalgic and then I get sad. But you have tried your best lately and I appreciate it.”

“It’s fine.” He looked back at me. “I understand. But you love me, don’t you?”

I heard the slight uneasiness in his voice as he asked. A gentle smile made its way to my lips and I nodded. “Of course I do. Do you still want me to love you tonight?”

Lestat chuckled at that. “Love me.” He mocked gently and let himself fall against my chest. “Yes, let’s do that. But I’ll keep the stockings on.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I expect nothing less of you."


End file.
